Gerald Martell
With skin tanned from the hot Dornish sun, there is no doubt in Gerald's origins. Unlike many of his countrymen, however, he imposes a towering figure at 6'4. He has dark stubble covering much of his lower face and long, free-flowing brown locks crowning his head. Most of the time he wears golden and red clothing with the Martell crest on his backside. Biography Born the youngest child of Sylva Vaith and Mors Martell, Prince Maror's uncle, Gerald was neither coddled nor neglected by his parents. His parent's attentions were always on his cousin's campaigns or his older brother's education, granting Gerald freedom to do what he mostly pleased. This freedom made it hard on his family's tutors, however. Many times, he was often found in the courtyard or stables whenever he supposed to be studying. When he was of two-and-ten, his mother decided to send him to join Maror on the tail end of his campaign. While he didn't actively fight in any battles, his cousin schooled him on how to command an army. He was taught on how units should properly be maneuvered, on how good plans instead of just good swords would win a war. Using this knowledge, he eventually grew to be one of Martell's best tacticians, rivaled only by his cousin. On the ship, he found many things to keep himself busy. Sometimes he just ran around the deck, much to the annoyance and amusement of Maror's crew. Though there were few children of his age, he got along with most on board and they sometimes even played his games. They also taught young Gerald the game of cyvasse. With his cousin's lectures on strategy, he was quite the natural at it. Many times they would challenge him. Many times they would fail. Though he didn't quite enjoy life on the open seas, it showed him how much there was more to life than merely Sunspear. He yearned to explore the vast reaches of Dorne, preferably not on a boat. Through that yearning, he found his passion in riding. There were fewer things he loved more than galloping outside of Sunspear, with only the wind, the sun, and his white mare. As time went on, he became quite jealous of his cousin's life. He envied for Maror's wife, he envied his riches, and above all, he envied for the crown. From his birth, he knew that he would never hold the crown, but that didn't stop his growing desire. To distract himself from this fact, he turned to the ways of hedonism. His second home became Sunspear's brothels. In the years before his envy reached a climax, he had taken on many lovers. This wasn't unusual, seeing as he was a young, handsome Dornish lord. Now every day he slept with a new face beside him. He became addicted to the pleasures of both wine and the body. If he wasn't found in a brothel, he was inside the palace nursing a goblet of wine. The intake of both alcohol and whores rose steadily with each passing moon, until it reached a tipping point. The last words he'd ever hear from his mother was her scolding him to get his life together. At her funeral, the thought to drink wine never crossed his mind. In the following years, his love for alcohol remained, but it never became so bad that he had trouble remembering the past week like before. The potential he showed as a commander when he was young thrived afterwards. He'd shown great skill leading the vanguard, proving himself to be respected as a leader for his men. To busy himself in things other than the goblet, he learned much from the many merchants who'd visit Dorne. Through the teaching of tradecraft, he became adept with the coin just as much as the sword. When his cousin set out for the Hellholt peace conference, he followed. In a deal with the Bloodroyal, Prince Maror sent Gerald to Yronwood to serve as a war. Timeline * 277 AA - Gerald Martell is born to Sylvia and Mors Martell. * 287 AA - Mors Martell perishes due to illness. * 289 AA - Gerald is sent to join Maror at the end of his campaign by his mother. * 293 AA - Gerald becomes addicted to the pleasures of alcohol and the body. * 294 AA - Sylvia Martell passes away. * 298 AA - Gerald travels with Maror to the Hellholt peace conference Family Princess Ellaria I Martell Prince Tregar Gargalen * Prince Maror I Martell * Princess Cedra Santagar ** Prince Myles III Martell ** Prince Qoren Martell ** Princess Loreza Martell ** Princess Nymeria Martell Prince Mors Martell Princess Sylvia Vaith * Princess Myria Brook nee Martell * Prince Perros Martell * Prince Gerold Martell Category:Dornish Category:House Martell Category:Principality of Dorne